Through Her Eyes
by endlesshysteria
Summary: The story of Troy told through the eyes of Andromache. It's loaded on the romance in parts, not so much action.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I have any affiliation with the company who made the film. This is just for my entertainment, so please do not steal.  
  
Chapter 1 "You should not have brought her here," Andromache hissed towards Paris, her young brother-in-law and a Prince of Troy. He and his brother Hector, to whom Andromache was married, had returned from Greece, yet much to Andromache's annoyance they did not travel alone.  
  
Paris, the younger Prince of Troy, had brought with him Helen, a Spartan Queen and a married one at that. Andromache knew that Helen's arrival in Troy would infuriate her husband Menelaus and he would demand her back and bring a great war to Troy. Andromache did not like the fact that one woman, as beautiful as she was, had the power to bring a city to its knees.  
  
"I love her, as you love my brother," Paris whispered back through his teeth, a smiled plastered across his face as he greeted those who came to wish him well. "I could not see her remain in Sparta when she could be with someone she loves."  
  
Andromache only sighed in response. Paris did not know the strength of the Greeks and the horrors of war, so he remained blissfully ignorant whilst Andromache remained positive that Helen would be sought after by her husband and she would not bring good luck to the city of Troy.  
  
She had not seen her husband yet. Andromache assumed he was still in the streets of Troy, greeting those who waited to see him and congratulate him on his safe return to Troy. In her arms she held his son, Astyanax, whom he had not seen since his birth. Andromache was anxious to see him and for her son to see his father. The child was restless, as if he could sense his mother's emotions.  
  
Andromache stole a glance towards Priam, the King of Troy who was in the midst of greeting Helen. Andromache frowned as she noted his warm greeting instead of the disapproving one she had both hoped for an expected. Priam met her gaze and Andromache shook her head. Once Helen had left Priam, Andromache moved towards him.  
  
"My King, how can we accept such a women into our lives? Andromache whispered, shifting her child from one hip to the other. "You know, as well as I, that Menelaus will not take such an insult with grace. He will demand her back and if she refuses, he will use force. Force against Troy and all that we know."  
  
"We cannot send her across the seas now," Priam responded. "If we send her back, she will be murdered and then I shall see my son weary for days on end. Do not blame Paris, or Helen. They followed their hearts and whilst I should be angry with both my sons, I am overwhelmed with joy that I have lived to see them home safe."  
  
As Priam spoke, Andromache saw Hector ascending the stairs into the room. As his eyes wandered the guests, they finally met Andromache's. But before he could greet his wife and child, he stopped to speak to his father who kissed him on both cheeks. Yet all the while, his eyes were fixed on Andromache's. Priam noticed this and smiled, urging Hector to go to his wife.  
  
Hector took Andromache in his arms, embracing her softly and being cautious of Astyanax. Their lips met and they kissed gently, a tear running down Andromache's face. When they parted, she handed Hector his son.  
  
"He has waited a long time to see his father," Andromache whispered, as she watched Hector kiss Astyanax's forehead. "I have missed you, too much. A wife should not have to wonder when her husband will return home."  
  
"I have thought about you, day and night, my dear wife. I have waited for the day I return to Troy and remain here with my family," Hector said. "Yet, I fear the future is uncertain, with my brother taking something that does not belong to him."  
  
Again, Andromache's thoughts turned to Helen, the woman whose fate Troy rested on. If there were to be a war, she would lose a husband and her child would lose a father, all the hands of this woman who thought with her heart more so than her brain. Andromache would rather die, than see her husband and city brought down because of Helen.  
  
"I do not agree with Paris bringing Helen to this city, especially after our relations had improved with Sparta," Hector continued. "But I understand why. Helen suffered in Troy and with Paris, she found comfort and security. I could not ask Paris to take her back to Sparta; I could not ask her to leave. They truly love each other."  
  
"Hector," Andromache began. She handed Astyanax to Briseis, Hector and Paris' cousin, and took his hand, leading him out of view. "I, of all people, understand love. I have known its trickery and its spells. Yet some things must be sacrificed and now Troy is risking a war, at the sake of Paris' heart. I will not stand to see my husband leave again; I will not have my child grow to be fatherless."  
  
"What would you have me do Andromache?" Hector asked.  
  
"Her fate does not lie here. Helen must be sent back to Sparta." 


End file.
